Damon's Halloween's special
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: A crazy idea: Damon is cooking sushi... Give it a chance and review please!


_**Damon's Halloween's special**_

_I blame my sister for this crazy idea. **Tentaculegirl67** (my sister) told me the other day that I should do a Halloween special where everybody dies… I told her I wouldn't do it but then later I got to talk with **T1gercat** about her latest idea and one things led to another, we go off subject and talking about Damon and Mermaids… It was short but still enough for the spark of an idea to grow into a fire… Now I had to write this one… I hope you can see the humor in this… _

_Unfortunately for my sister, nobody dies... I still keep this as a Halloween special because it's a crazy fic!_

_Please review!_

_Give it a chance!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

Stefan had gotten home after spending some time with Elena to see Damon struggling on the floor of the living room with a lot of pieces of sea weeds all around him. He was sawing them together very delicately. He was so concentrated on his task that he didn't see or hear his brother entering the room.

"Hum, Damon… What are you doing?" Stefan asked him in a tone that didn't hide his confusion or his surprise.

"I am going to make sushi to eat for dinner." Damon replied, never looking up from his difficult and delicate task. He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world and Stefan should have guessed it immediately.

"Why are you sawing those together?" Stefan watched how Damon sat crossed legged on the floor. He never did that.

"I caught a very big fish, she's upstairs." Damon replied, never looking up from his task.

"_She_ is upstairs? How do you know the gender of the fish? Wait, did you say you CAUGHT it? Since when do you go fishing?" Stefan was shocked.

"I went fishing because I wanted to eat fish. And I caught a very big one and decided to make her into a sushi…"

"And all the store were closed?" Stefan commented in a low voice before he asked, higher:

"Again, how do you know the gender of the fish? Wait, did you say it was upstairs? Why didn't you put it in the kitchen?"

"Because the Kitchen's sink is too small and without water she would dry up and die…" Damon replied, looking up at Stefan like he was the one who needed mental help for not understanding this.

"Again with the _She_? How big is it anyway?"

"She's taken my whole bathtub and refused to let me in for some fun with her…" Damon was still concentrated on his task. He looked truly sad and disappointed.

"Wouldn't you have to kill it anyway to cook it?" Stefan asked confused.

"Yeah, so?" Damon replied in his _'I don't give a damn_' voice.

"Are you okay Damon?" Stefan was concerned.

"Of course I'm not okay! My new fish doesn't want to let me have some fun so now I have to eat her!" Damon tore a sea weed in half and growled, before taking another one and going back to work.

"Did you drink anything out of the ordinary today Damon?" Stefan asked, wondering if his brother was loosing his mind… Maybe he drank the blood of someone who was high or something…

"I'm fine, I just drank a bit of my fish's blood before she pushed me away and splashed me with some water, saying she wasn't willing to give me her yummy blood. She said I wasn't deserving... Can you believe it?" Damon replied, shaking his head, walking in the kitchen to check on the rice that was cooking. It was a lot of rice.

"Your fish is a female and she talked to you?" Stefan asked, wondering who he should call… Maybe he could compel a shrink to take care of his brother...

"Yeah why?" Damon looked up at him. He seamed fine…

"Hum…nothing…" Stefan replied, not knowing what to do.

He was still standing there, in front of his brother, wandering what to do and how to act... He had never prepared himself for this situation.

"Hey you know what? This is going to be one hell of a sushi… You should have some with me!" Damon suggested with enthusiasm.

"Hum… Sure… why not… I love sushi." Stefan replied, wondering how his brother could go from true disappointment (almost tears) to pure enthusiasm and happiness in mere seconds...

"It's really going to be a lot, you should call everyone else… I don't mind sharing my fish." Damon added with more enthusiasm as he went back to binding the sea weeds together.

Stefan figured calling everyone might be a good idea… Maybe someone will have an idea on what was wrong with Damon and how to bring him back to his normal self.

"Yeah, you know what, I'm going to call everyone right now." Stefan said with a small smile at his brother before he stepped outside and got his phone out.

He quickly call Elena, telling her to come over as fast as she could with Jeremy, Alaric and everyone else. He quickly told her something was wrong with Damon and he needed their help to find out what it was.

A few minutes later, Stefan was waiting outside, seeing everyone getting out of their cars.

"What's going on Stefan?" Elena asked with worry as soon as she was out of the car.

"I don't know… I got home to see Damon on the living room floor, sewing sea weeds together, saying he's preparing a giant sushi because he caught a fish and she's really big." Stefan explained as well as he could.

"_She_?" Alaric asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Damon keeps saying it's a '_she_' and _she_ is in his bathtub because _she_'s too big for the kitchen sink and would die without water…" Stefan replied.

"Excuse me?" Jeremy asked him.

"I know, it sounds crazy… Damon even said he talked to her… he had rice and all sorts of spices cooking in the kitchen… he is really making a giant sushi…" Stefan said.

"How is that possible? What's happening to him?" Caroline asked.

"He told me he drank some of her blood and she pushed him away, splashed him with some water, saying he couldn't have her blood anymore… he says he is eating her because she refused to have him play with her in the bathtub…" Stefan told them with concern…

"Maybe he drank bad blood…" Liz Forbes suggested

"Can blood be out of date?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know…" Stefan said.

"Maybe he drank someone who had too much drugs…" Tyler suggested.

"So he's high?" Carole Lockwood asked with worry.

"I have no idea but now he wants us all to eat his giant sushi with him." Stefan said as he opened the door for them to go in.

"Well, I'm always in for free food!" Matt said with a smile.

When they got in, Damon looked up at them with a happy smile.

"Hey, you all came! Good! I'm going to go and get her soon. I'm almost done." Damon said.

"Damon… Where did you catch this big fish?" Liz asked him in a friendly tone, trying to understand.

"In the sea of course!"

"Why did you go there?" Carole asked him.

"Because I wanted to eat some fish… After I caught her I decided I wanted to just have fun with her but since she doesn't want that I'll eat her. You will too!" Damon replied like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What did you use to fish mate?" Tyler asked him.

"I jumped in the water fangs out and bit and drank a bit and brought her back with me real quick so she didn't dry up." Damon explained like it was something he did everyday.

"What kind of fish is it Damon?" Bonnie asked him, wondering if he hadn't gone insane.

"I don't know, I'm not an expert on fishes… You should ask her though! Or maybe a Doctor on fishes... I don't remember how they're called anymore...a fish-ologist?" Damon replied nicely, which was out of ordinary of him. He usually wasn't nice to Bonnie as a general rule.

"Well, where is she? Can we see her?" Elena asked.

"Why, you jealous?" Damon asked her back in a flirty manner.

"Of a fish you're about to eat? Not really!" Elena replied.

"Not about that, you're jealous because she's prettier than you!" Damon said, pushing everyone to question his sanity.

"Your fish is prettier than Elena?" Caroline asked doubtfully.

"Yes she is. Wanna see? I'll go get her right now!" Damon said before disappearing in the basement where he came back from with an old bathtub. He filled it with water and without saying anything to anyone, he ran upstairs and to his room.

If they didn't say anything to each other, they all couldn't stop but wondering what he would be bringing back down to them.

They heard water splashing upstairs and Damon cursing.

"Do you need help up there?" Stefan yelled.

"Nah, I'm fine." Damon yelled back before he walked back out of the room wet from head to toe with a giant fish's tail over his shoulder.

"He wasn't kidding…" Carol said.

"What kind of fish is that big around here?" Liz asked, not getting an answer until Damon gently put the struggling tail head first in the water.

The way he was standing was hiding everyone's view of the tub but once he stood up and turned their way with a proud look on his face he said:

"See, my fish is much prettier than Elena."

After saying that, Damon ignored their shocked face at the beautiful and pissed looking mermaid and went back to sewing sea weeds.

"Is that…" Jeremy started.

"I don't believe my eyes…" Alaric said.

"How can it be…" Carole said.

"She's hot!" Tyler said, getting hit in the ribs by Caroline.

"Is one of you going to take me back to the sea or do I have to finish my life in a giant sushi?" The mermaid asked in a pissed tone with a beautiful voice.

"Sorry, we had no idea mermaids even existed…" Stefan told her, obviously mesmerized by her beauty.

"What happened to Damon?" Elena asked, wanting to stop Stefan from watching the beautiful half fish this way.

"He was swimming and I was trying to find a quiet spot to heal a small injury I had made earlier playing with some dolphins when he spotted me. He gave me some of his blood to heal and we talked about me being a mermaid… then he began struggling with the smell of my blood and after a while he couldn't hold it anymore and he bit me, drinking some of my blood…"

"So?" Elena asked, not seeing what the big deal was.

"Our blood is very strong… It appeals vampire the way our singing voices can appeal to humans… It got him…drunk…and high…I think is the way you would describe it..." She replied, upset that she was still in a bathtub.

"So he wants to eat you because he is high?" Jeremy asked, his eyes fixated on the mermaids' breasts.

"No, he wants to eat me because my blood his appealing and he was speaking about sushi before he bit me and drank my blood…" She replied.

"How long will it last?" Stefan asked.

"Seeing how much he drank… he bit me again after dropping me in the tub upstairs… I'd say it will last about a few more hours…" she explained.

"How can we take her away with him standing right here?" Elena asked in a small voice.

"No one is taking my pretty fish away!" Damon replied, rushing to stand in front of the mermaid in a protective manner. He was brandishing in front of him the needle he was using previously like it was a very deadly weapon...

"Damon, she doesn't belong here with us… She belongs in the sea… You can't keep her around here forever…" Stefan said.

"Why not? You have Elena and this way we have free fish all the time. I take a little of her tail, give her blood, she heals…" Damon looked crazy right now.

"But she would be in pain Damon, it's not right!" Elena said, looking at him in the eyes.

"Stringing the both of us along is not right but you're still doing it because you're a scared little girl who doesn't want to loose anyone…" Damon snapped at her.

"It's not the same!" Elena weakly protested as Stefan stepped up:

"You can't do this Damon… Would you like for her to hold you prisoner under water forever?"

"Why not? If she's that hot she must have sisters just as hot or maybe even hotter…" Damon replied, trying to convince Stefan it was a good idea.

"Damon, you have to wake up now, you can't do this…" Liz said, sounding far away.

"What?" Damon asked just as the mermaid splashed water all over his face.

"You need to wake up or you'll be late!" Stefan's voice sounded closer this time as he opened his eyes and sat up.

He was in his bed, wet from the small bucket of water Stefan just threw at him.

"What the hell bro?" Damon asked, glaring at his brother.

"It was the only way to get you up! I've been trying to get you to wake up for that last 30 minutes or so… You kept muttering about your fish and sushi…" Stefan explained.

"I've had the weirdest dream ever…" Damon said.

"Really?"

"I wanted to eat a mermaid… She was hot though… and she tasted so good… Hummm yummy" Damon explained with dreamy eyes, thinking about this blood that was so wonderful.

"A mermaid? Really? I knew seeing Elena in this Halloween costume before the party would give you ideas… I didn't know just how weird…" Stefan replied, rolling his eyes before saying:

"Carole's Halloween party is about to start, we have to go. A mermaid is waiting for us to finally make her choice… I think." Stefan said before he left the room.

Just now did Damon realize his brother was dressed as Prince Eric from Disney's _Little Mermaid_. Smirking, Damon went in the attic and grabbed a fisherman's outfit… He would be the sexiest fisherman in the party and would end up having the mermaid…

Maybe he'll even take her out for sushi later.

* * *

_**So, what did you think of this crazy idea?**_

_**Did you like it? Hated it? **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think...**_

_**I want to hear it!**_

_**Keep reading me!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black!**_


End file.
